


Inveniet Quod Quisque Velit

by figbash



Series: Nagron [30]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Foreplay, M/M, Personal Growth, Sexual Content, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Each shall find what he desires."</p><p>Like a rite of passage, Nasir chooses a new weapon and truly comes into his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inveniet Quod Quisque Velit

They stand as a true army now, no longer an undisciplined assemblage of fugitive slaves. Their numbers have swelled by thousands. With impunity they have seized villas and laid waste to pursuing Roman legions. Nasir can look out upon the landscape and see the rebel army blanket miles of land as they traverse the countryside. At times he marvels that he has had a hand in such powerful uprising.

Nasir follows Agron as they pick their way across the carnage of their recent battle, surveying the dead and dying Roman soldiers while rebels around them pilfer armor and weapons. Some of the bodies lie in piles as high as Nasir's chest, and the ground beneath their feet has turned to a thick mire as it quickly becomes saturated with free-flowing crimson. Nasir has become accustomed to the ugliness of their battles, as well as the horrific aftermath, but he wonders if a part of him has been forever tarnished by it all. 

Nasir finds solace in the smile he receives when Agron looks back at him, despite the fresh blood that spatters both of their faces. What ever the future holds, they are together, and it is all Nasir can ask for. He studies the armor Agron now wears, much heavier than before, distinguishing him as a general. Before every battle it is Nasir's hands that fasten the leather straps upon Agron's body. Each time he does so, Nasir sends a silent prayer to the gods:

_Do not allow him to fall from this world. Grant me yet another day to know happiness in his arms._

Nasir never speaks of it, but there is a dark corner of his mind that is fearful of the worst when they are parted in battle. The times when Agron is not within view produce a pang in Nasir's heart. It always subsides after a moment, but the faintest scar of it lingers, and sometimes colors Nasir's dreams as he lays in Agron's embrace at night. If Nasir wakes, Agron does not question him, but his body presses closer in quiet reassurance. It is something they both stand needful of, from time to time.

Together Agron and Nasir walk on, under the shadow of a great gathering of vultures in the sky. Among the bodies they pass, Nasir catches sight of a single standing spear, deeply lodged in the muddy ground. He pauses in his steps, closing his fingers around the wooden shaft to wrest it free from the muck. Agron comes to his side, watching as Nasir weighs the spear in his hands. Nasir glances at him.

"The thought has crossed mind more than once... This bears familiar shape of past."

"Similar to weapon of your people?"

"Or perhaps wielded by those who took me. I cannot know," answers Nasir.

"To employ in close combat is most difficult... but in hands of skilled warrior, it is a fearsome thing to behold,” Agron tells him. “The movements are quick, with short deadly strikes."

"Memory is a curious thing, is it not?" Nasir says, examining the weapon with new fascination. "There are those that remain in shroud, until awakened by light of sun."

Agron places a hand on his shoulder. "Return them to shadow, if they bring you pain."

“No...” Nasir is thoughtful for a moment. “I wish to wield such power myself.”

"Your ambition rises yet again,” says Agron, with no little fondness. “Shall this too become as a feather?"

"You hold doubt?" asks Nasir, his gaze intent upon the iron head as he turns it.

"I have learned that it is unwise to do so, in matters concerning you.”

Nasir smiles up at him. "Indeed."

*     *     *

 

Nasir begins as though he is a babe once more. The spear is longer than he is tall, and it is unwieldy rather than heavy. He cannot rely upon a shield as he does when he fights with the sword, for the spear requires both of his hands. It takes weeks to adapt to even the simplest of movements, but Nasir is steadfast. He is among the first to rise at camp each morning, venturing out alone before returning for the training duties with which he has been entrusted. 

Nasir is intense in his role as trainer, but he is never unkind. Occasionally a new recruit makes the mistake of underestimating Nasir's skill, and it always brings mild amusement when Nasir quickly humbles them in a match. For months there has not been a soul among them who has bested him. Still Nasir craves more. 

In the mornings he slowly begins to find harmony between himself and his newly chosen weapon, and his movements become more fluid as he grows even more fleet of foot. Many of the trees just beyond their camps stand splintered and stripped of their bark. It is the only evidence of Nasir's morning ritual.

Until now Agron has not sought interference to the routine, but this morning he appears, to Nasir's surprise. Nasir stands watching as he makes his way through the trees.

"At last there is glimpse of your dark secret," Agron says with humor, his eyes moving over Nasir.

"You well know where I have been off to."

"I did not wish to disturb your efforts."

"Though now you have done so," replies Nasir in a lighthearted chide.

"...My mind has been heavy with thought. We shall meet Cossinius and his forces upon battlefield by next morning sun," Agron points out. "Will you wield spear or sword?"

"...I still wonder at my prowess with spear," Nasir admits unhappily.

"It is quite demanding, is it not?" asks Agron with an encouraging smile.

"As are all worthy pursuits, I suppose."

"I am eager to observe the fruits of your labor, once you stand ready."

Nasir hesitates, looking up at Agron, but after a moment he finds his last tiny bit of needed confidence. He takes a breath before he springs into action, swiping left, twirling the spear in his hands before swiping again in the opposite direction. He backs away to circle around Agron, thrusting the point of the spear and then parrying invisible blows. Nasir looks back, and Agron gives him an approving nod.

"You have done good work! Show me more." Agron pulls his sword from its sheath, readying himself. “Come at me.”

Nasir lunges forward with a powerful opening thrust. With effort Agron's sword parries it, but Nasir keeps himself in motion, flowing into another attack from a different angle. Agron dodges and attempts a strike of his own, but Nasir easily meets it. They continue for a short while, then when Nasir attempts another thrust, Agron makes a sudden grab, pulling the spear and Nasir with it.

Agron leans in, spirited by the match. “Excellent. You fight as though you were born to wield this.”

“I am pleased you think so.” Nasir gives a insistent, forceful tug. He narrows his eyes, wary of Agron's intentions. “I would have it returned."

An arch smile crosses Agron's face, and he pulls again just as strongly. “I find you of yet greater beauty when fierce with anger,” he tells Nasir with impudent delight, before stealing a kiss.

After they part, Nasir licks his lips, smiling pleasantly for a moment. Then he drops to his knee, and with a quick decisive sweep, he knocks Agron cleanly off of his feet. 

Agron laughs, lying flat on his back, throwing a look of mock indignation to Nasir. "You answer loving kiss with crack to skull?!"

Nasir breaks into a satisfied grin. "It was but _gentle loving reproof_ for amorous transgression."

"I shall expire upon this very ground from savage assault," says Agron, closing his eyes with feigned offense.

"I would not allow such a thing.” Nasir sits astride Agron's chest, planting a firm palm to his breastbone. “You are of use to me." He leans down to steal a kiss of his own. 

Agron begins to reach for him but Nasir raises a brow and stands. "No mercy is to be granted for simple bruise upon backside, however. Let us return."

In a moment Agron is on his feet again, and his arms wind around Nasir from behind. He speaks low into his ear. "Shall I too cast away such tender notions?" 

Agron's hands slide appraisingly over the new muscle of Nasir's arms and chest. "You are of ever more tempting form." He places a kiss at the nape of Nasir's neck. "...And you have grown wilder still."

“Words of verity, perhaps.” Nasir gazes back over his shoulder. “...Despite such, I yet remain yours.”

Agron presses closer against him, nestling his face into Nasir's hair. Nasir's eyes drift shut as Agron's fingers undo fastenings. With a sigh he submits to Agron's touch as it slips down between his legs.

“Tell me again,” breathes Agron. The sharp bite to Nasir's shoulder draws a hiss, but then Agron's lips trail kisses down Nasir's spine.

Nasir rests his hands on the tree in front of him, leaning forward and hanging his head as Agron continues to stroke him. He feels the world fall away piece by piece, until it is only the two of them in the quiet of the forest.

 _"Yours,"_ repeats Nasir softly.

"...Bend over and let me fuck you.”

Nasir nods, heat rising within him as Agron presses his back down with a solid hand. Nasir's nails dig into the bark of the tree as he feels Agron push at him gently. There is a tense restraint to Agron's movements as he eases into him, and Nasir knows it is an all-consuming desire that brings him to such edge. It rouses Nasir to know the depth and the darkness of the hunger that resides within Agron's heart, to be the object of a love beyond all logic and reason. He wishes always to know the feel of Agron's hands upon him, to be at his side when they are bathed in the blood of battle or the sweat of each other's skin.

The muscles of Agron's legs are hard against the backs of Nasir's thighs, like the grip of Agron's hand upon his hip, like Agron's cock that drives deep and hot to the center of him. In the urgency of their rhythm they breathe as one, panting heavily as they finish. Agron sways into Nasir a few times more, swimming in the warm resonance of their mutual pleasure. Nasir shivers under Agron's firm caress across his stomach and chest, and when they separate, Nasir turns to watch Agron lick drops of come from his fingers. Nasir leans back against the tree and lets Agron kiss him until his lips are raw.

The next day, Nasir will bear a purple bruise upon his hip in the shape of Agron's fingers. In battle, the point of his spear will tear viciously through Roman flesh and bone, dispatching all who cross his path. When their army emerges victorious, he will grab the back of Agron's neck and press his face to him, in a gesture that imparts more than Nasir can ever speak. It is but a single moment in time, jubilant and beautiful in its simplicity, holding the full weight of the love between them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an illustration I made [from that scene in the forest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3760786) #^_^#
> 
>  
> 
> The title of this story is part of a line from a poem by Petronius:  
>  _Inveniet quod quisque velit; non omnibus unum est, quod placet; hic spinas colligit, ille rosas._  
>  (Each shall find what he desires; no one thing pleases all; one gathers thorns, another roses.)
> 
> In applying this to Nasir, he has chosen the path he wishes to take, and decides he will forge that path with spear rather than sword, even though it is a road less traveled. Perhaps it's the only way Nasir will feel he's become a true warrior. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Another Nagron headcanon dissertation, ha.)  
> -I was interested in exploring one way Nasir might have started using his spear. I imagine it could've been similar to how Saxa simply picked up The Egyptian's daggers and became inspired to learn them. Nasir looks to Agron for support, but it's important that they're not attached at the hip and Agron lets him do his thing until he steps in to give Nasir that one last little nudge. 
> 
> -I sometimes wonder if Nasir is partly motivated to seek strength in order to fight alongside Agron and watch over him. It's interesting to see how upset he is in "Men of Honor" when Agron and the others get ambushed by Tiberius' forces... He gets sassy with Naevia, demands that Nemetes open the gate so he can go join Agron and then is seen frantically searching for Agron before he finds him among the returning survivors. They're both aware that they're in a war and could die at any time, but it seems like Nasir is terrified of one of them dying without the other. (Also DeKnight confirmed that it's not a coincidence that Agron and Nasir only get injured when they're apart.) 
> 
> -I always love the playful dynamic between them. Agron thoroughly enjoys Nasir's fiestiness, and also has respect for how Nasir has grown even more bold and assertive. They like to tease each other as well as test each other's boundaries, and they don't mind getting a little rough in the process!
> 
> -When Nasir tells Agron he belongs to him, he's calling Agron's dominant side out to play, and Agron happily obliges. There's more nuance to their relationship as a whole, but when they're alone together, this is what I think their bedroom chemistry is about on its basest level (and what makes it *hot.*) Agron craves dominance and Nasir craves Agron's domination. Nasir revels in the loss of control, and Agron loves to take care of his babe :) 
> 
> -Nasir likes the intensity of Agron's love for him, but clearly there are some finer details that need to be worked out, because as we know, it causes a huge problem a couple of episodes after this one, heh.


End file.
